


Queen and Champion

by Lirillith



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mid-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: Elodie and Kevan have a quiet moment at the royal tournament.
Relationships: Elodie/Kevan (Long Live the Queen)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Queen and Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).



> Content warning: There are references to the canonical incestuous family secrets surrounding Kevan.

With an eye to getting the hard part over and done with, Elodie had elected to meet Kevan of Io first out of all the tournament champions. But before she could even greet him, he spoke up. 

"You sing like an angel," Kevan said, and maybe it was the direct address — no "Your Highness" or "Your Majesty" here — that made her laugh.

"You sound surprised," she replied.

"I am," he said, and she laughed again, this time in surprise and incredulity. "I always heard you were a middling student. No outstanding talents at all."

"Your family certainly is plainspoken, isn't it?" she said, thinking of at least a dozen conversations with Briony during that weeklong, illicit visit. And then she thought of the ciphered message at the end of it. 

"It's how our mother raised us," Kevan said, "and how my sister raised her children. If that's what you mean." 

"I was just thinking of the family resemblance between you and your niece Briony," Elodie said carefully, a little concerned that she was already on dangerous ground, by bringing up family and childhood. And Arisse. 

His face changed at the mention of Briony, suddenly turning grave. "I've been remiss," he said. "Our family is deeply in your debt." 

"What? Oh!" Briony's harebrained scheme. Apparently he was told about it, too. "I'm sure Briony wouldn't really have gone through with her adventure," she said "She was asking for advice about it at the party, and I thought it sounded exciting too. We looked into it together." If by 'together' she meant 'I did all the research while Briony read an adventure novel and asked me what I'd learned.' "If she hadn't had access to a library like the one at the palace, I'm sure it would have just fizzled out." 

"My sister is not so certain, and I trust her knowledge," he said. 

"Then I shouldn't contest the matter," she says. "If I truly saved Briony from entering the Old Forest, I'm glad of it." It was certainly possible. Briony had been _really_ sure of herself.

"You've been a friend to her, and I thank you for it," he said. "Corisande would never say it, but I will — she's not an easy girl to be a friend to."

Elodie laughed, even though an uneasy part of her wondered how Briony was acting around Kevan now that she knew everything. "She's not, it's true," Elodie said. "At least for me. But I'm glad she's all right." 

"So am I," Kevan said, and then, stiffly, "And I'm glad you didn't risk entering the forest either. For your own sake. Not just hers."

Was he blushing a little? Elodie studied him with newfound interest. The question of her marriage was on everyone's minds, and while she was trying not to let it occupy her own, sometimes it did pop up. 

"Thank you," she said softly. 

"You should take care," he said. "The world is a dangerous place."

"I know," she said. "I do."

Suddenly his eyes widened, as if in realization. "That wasn't some kind of veiled threat!" he said. "I'm not so subtle. If I wanted to threaten you, I'd just do it. Or challenge you to a duel. Not that I want to."

"I know," she said, and now she was trying to hide a smile. "I understood your meaning." 

"Good." He sighed, looking relieved. "I've been hearing some of the news — I take it you confided in Briony? Or else your servants are shameful gossips. Because she was bursting with tales when she came back to Mead."

Clearly Briony hadn't been _too_ shaken by her shocking family secrets. "I did... vent some frustrations to her."

He nodded. "So... I had concerns. I still do, of course. Assassins could be anywhere, and not even aiming at you so much as what you represent, or what they think you represent..." 

She remembered the attempted poisoner he'd brought to her. He'd frightened her then, but his fury had been born of love, however twisted that love might have become. 

"Perhaps I should stay with you, as you meet the other champions." 

"I'd like that," she said, and meant it.


End file.
